This disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to a method and structure to create advanced through silicon via structures in semiconductor devices.
As the dimensions of modern integrated circuitry in semiconductor chips continues to shrink, conventional lithography is increasingly challenged to make smaller and smaller structures. With the reduced size of the integrated circuit, packaging the chips more closely together becomes important as well. By placing chips closer to each other, the performance of the overall computer system is improved.
One approach to reduce the distance between devices is three-dimensional (3D) packaging. While reducing the dimensions of the components within the integrated circuit improves signal propagation speed, the packaging interconnects do not become faster merely because the transistors do. Three dimensional integrated circuits address the scaling challenge by stacking multiple chips and connecting them in the third dimension. In 3D packaging, there are a number of competing technologies, including package-on-package, die-to-die, die-to-wafer and flip chip. In several of these technologies, a through-substrate via (TSV), most commonly a through-silicon via, is used as a vertical electrical connection (via) passing completely through a silicon wafer or die. When TSVs are used as an interconnect to create 3D packages and 3D integrated circuits as compared to alternatives such as package-on-package, the density of the vias is substantially higher, and the length of the connections is shorter.